1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of fishing, and to the particular field of illuminated fishing rods.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Night fishing is popular for many reasons, including the fact that certain fish are most active in their feeding at night thereby making it most likely that such fish can be more easily caught at night. However, night fishing presents several problems. For example, the poor lighting at night makes it difficult to see the fishing line. The line can thus become tangled at the reel or wrapped around the end of the rod because it is not seen.
Accordingly, the art contains many examples of devices which are intended to provide light for a fishing rod.
Another problem associated with night fishing is the difficulty of performing certain tasks such as changing a hook or a lure, removing tangles from the line, netting a fish or the like. These tasks are often carried out while the fisherman holds a light in one hand and tries to complete the task with the other hand or by supporting a light nearby.
However, the light used to carry out such hand tasks may, itself, create problems. For example, the light can be lost or forgotten, it may require special batteries or power sources, both of which may make the light expensive and difficult to use. Such lights can be left on, thus depleting the power source.
Therefore, there is a need for a light which can both light a fishing rod and be used to carry out other activities associated with night fishing.
There is a further need for a light which can both light a fishing rod and be used to carry out other activities associated with night fishing and which can conserve any power source associated therewith.
There is yet a further need for a light which can both light a fishing rod and be used to carry out other activities associated with night fishing and which is easily and conveniently stored.
There is yet a further need for a light which can both light a fishing rod and be used to carry out other activities associated with night fishing and which is easily operated in any of a plurality of modes.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a light which can both light a fishing rod and be used to carry out other activities associated with night fishing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a light which can both light a fishing rod and be used to carry out other activities associated with night fishing and which can conserve any power source associated therewith.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a light which can both light a fishing rod and be used to carry out other activities associated with night fishing and which is easily and conveniently stored.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a light which can both light a fishing rod and be used to carry out other activities associated with night fishing and which is easily operated in a plurality of modes.
These, and other, objects are achieved by an illuminated fishing rod in which a light source unit is removably received in a bore defined in a handle unit of the fishing rod and illuminates a fiber optic bundle in a blade section of the fishing rod when the light source unit is received in the handle unit and when activated, and can function as an auxiliary light source when removed from the handle unit. The light source unit has a double-acting switch which can temporarily connect a power source to a light source or can permanently connect the power source to the light source when desired. Temporary connection between the light source and the power source is used to light the light source unit when it is functioning as an auxiliary light source and permanent connection between the light source and the power source is used when the light source unit is functioning to illuminate the fishing rod via the fiber optic bundle. The light, source unit is stored in the fishing rod so it is not likely to be lost. The internal portion of the fishing rod adjacent to the light emitting portion of the light source is reflective and is shaped to concentrate the light emitted by the light source onto the fiber optic bundle whereby light from the light source is used efficiently.